cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Lambert
Jack Lambert (1920 - 2002) Not to be confused with the football player of the same name. Film Deaths *''Abilene Town (1946) younger: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. *The Killers'' (A Man Alone) (1946) [Dum-Dum Clarke]: Shot to death (off-camera) in a shoot-out with Albert Dekker in Albert's home; we see his body fall down the staircase immediately after the shooting, just as the police arrive. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Vigilantes Return'' (Return of the Vigilantes) (1947) [Ben Borden]: Shot in the back by John Hall while Jack is struggling with Margaret Lindsay on a balcony. (Thanks to Brian) *''Dakota Lil'' (1950) [Dummy]: A member of The-Hole-In The -Wall gang, he is taken prisoner by George Montgomery, who handcuffs himself to Jack but is forced to knock him out. He drags him up behind him as they ride away from the rest of the gang and Jack gets shot in the back. (Thanks to Brian) * Bend in the River'' (1951) ''Red: ''My memory is vague, but I believe his character's death was mentioned by another character. * ''Vera Cruz (1954)' Charlie: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Burt Lancaster. (Thanks to Harry) * Kiss Me Deadly (1955) ''Smallhouse: It's unclear if he was killed or knocked out by Ralph Meeker (after Jack accidently stabs Paul Stewart) but I'll list it in case. *'''Machine-Gun Kelly (1958) '[''Howard]: Machine-gunned, along with the rest of his gang, by Charles Bronson when Charles bursts into their hideout. (Thanks to DeMan) *Day of The Outlaw' '(1959)' [''Tex]: Frozen to death (off-screen) after Robert Ryan rides off on the last horse, leaving Jack alone on the mountain. (Thanks to Brian) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [Jake]: Shot to death, along with Harry Dean Stanton and Rodolfo Acosta, by George Peppard, Lee J. Cobb and Mickey Shaughnessey as they force their way into a railway carriage. (Thanks to Brian) TV Deaths *''Wagon Train: The Sakae Ito Story'' (1958) [Tom Revere]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by one of Steven Ritch's Commanche warriors as Jack was about to shoot Sessue Hayakawa. *''Gunsmoke: There Was Never a Horse (1959)'' Creed: Shot in the back (off screen) by Larry J. Blake in the saloon; we hear the shot and his body is shown when James Arness and Dennis Weaver discover him. *''Have Gun - Will Travel: Never Help the Devil (1959) '[Doggie Kramer]: Shot by Richard Boone after Jack draws a concealed pistol. *The Rifleman: The Spiked Rifle (1959) '[ John Lance]: Killed (offscreen) by Richard Devon; his body is shown afterwards when Chuck Connors discovers him in the camp fire. *Bonanza: Showdown (1960) Pardo:'' Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Michael Landon. *'[[Thriller (1960 series)|''Thriller: Masquerade]] (1961)' [''Lem Carta]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen) by Elizabeth Montgomery. His body is seen when Tom Poston finds John Carradine kneeling over it. *''Gunsmoke: Reprisal ''(1969) [Garth]: Fatally shot by James Arness as he tries to run after Milburn Stone shouts for help having seen Lambert murder I.Stanford Jolley. He later dies of blood loss as a patient in Stone's rooms. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections *Father of Lee J. Lambert Lambert, Jack Lambert, Jack Lambert, Jack Lambert, Jack Lambert, Jack Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Cirrhosis victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Liver failure victims Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke